


Ten Things to Wait For

by Enola8312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enola8312/pseuds/Enola8312
Summary: Thoughts that circle through Aaron Burrs head before the duel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little Burr one shot because it popped into my head while writing "something they can never take away" so I took a break from writing that and did this. Enjoy

The moment Burr pointed his gun at Alexander Hamilton he knew this was how his story would end. He had challenged Hamilton to a duel in a fit of rage, he wishes now he had gone with his gut. Sorted it out or just let it go. He didn't, he went with the niggling part of his brain that screamed what would Hamilton do. This is was a Hamilton move if there ever was one. Challenge a man to a duel out of pure anger and when they were aiming their guns at each other shoot. It may have worked if Burr was against anyone else. Maybe someone younger, someone who had seen less, lost less. But it wasn't, he was up against the man who he knew he could never use his method to beat. He couldn't direct himself as Hamilton against Hamilton. The world isn't wide enough for two. He looked at Hamilton and Hamilton looked back his eyes glazed over with what anyone who didn't know him would call determination but Burr could tell it was fear. Why was Hamilton scared, Hamilton was always the one with nothing to lose. He watched Hamilton fiddle with the gun. His son, this was were his son had died, Burr hadn't even realised. He remembered now everything the man had lost. He was blinded by the fact that he was Aaron Burr, the man who waited for it, the man who lost everything. Who started out with everyone he loved dying and slowly built a family from there. Built his name from there, but he never considered Hamilton, the man he always believed who had nothing to lose. He knew he had a wife, Eliza, he had met her, a wonderful woman, so different from Hamilton, he would never but those two together but they seemed to make it work. They had lost their son Phillip, he was the same age as Theo in a duel. That must of been hard. Washington had passed too. He knew how much of a father figure he was to Alexander and he had mentioned when they first met that he was an orphan. He thought back to that first day and wondered where it went wrong when Hamilton decided to make Burr an enemy, everyone an enemy. He knew John Lauren's had got shot, he realised they must have been close, did that spark the man that he was looking at right now. The man who Burr realised had lost a lot more than he had originally thought. Waiting for it and taking a shot at it weren't that different, we lose, we all love and we all die and it's an endless circle that nobody can seem to beat. Every heart starts and breaks and eventually stops and we can't do anything about it. Death is unstoppable, but it can be put forward. So it was in his hands, does Alexander Hamilton die or does Aaron Burr die. He was to decide. Who did the world need more, the man nobody knew or the man nobody could stop. He had to wait for it. He had to let Hamilton shoot. He had to let him win. He knew if he died Alexander would walk away and people would pat him on the back and say job well done. Theo would cry, but that would be it. If he shot Hamilton, the streets would fall silent. Eliza would break, so would Angelica, his children would mourn. His friends and his followers would hate Burr. Aaron could either walk away from this alive or respected and he didn't know which one was more important. So to protect his honour and his credibility, he would let Alexander shoot him and pray that he wouldn't be in too much pain. He was ready to wait for it, one more time, the last few moments, the final moments, he was throwing his shot away and he heard them  
count to ten. One, Theo is still at home, he never said goodbye. Two, he'd see his wife shortly, he missed her. Three, Alexander Hamilton could do something amazing, he never would. Four, he never could, he would never be able to. Five, he was giving up his life for his enemy. Six, he hoped Hamilton used the chance he was getting for good. Seven, what if he didn't. Eight, he was throwing his life away for credibility. Nine, he imagined dying now, for the first time in his life he was terrified to die. Ten, Jesus Christ he didn't want to die, he wanted to live, that isn't selfish, anyone would want that too, Aaron Burr didn't want to die, he wanted to live, just like everyone else.Do not throw away your shot. He saw Hamilton eyes one more time, so different, young, he saw the man, the boy he met that day, the one that wouldn't stop talking, talk less, smile more. That's all he saw, Hamilton's eyes, Alexander's eyes, suddenly glazed over. He was pointing at the sky, he was throwing away his shot. It was too late. He watched him fall to the ground, the moment that Aaron Burr went from a saint to a sinner, the moment he became the villain. In that moment he wishes he waited for it.


End file.
